


Hot Mess

by MapleNotebook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleNotebook/pseuds/MapleNotebook
Summary: Monaco tries her best to cook for her boyfriend Ivan, only to realize one small problem: She doens't know how to cook. Giving up, she asks her brother for help with the meal, only for an unexpected guest to visit them





	Hot Mess

   For as long as Lucille “Monaco” Bonnefoy could remember, she had always been close with her neighboring brother. Francis “France” Bonnefoy was always nice to her, even if it had been annoying when he’d bring in a new playmate of his every other day, though it seemed he had settled on just one lady as of late. Not that Lucille minded. Or even cared that much for that matter. But no matter how close they had been over her lifespan, she couldn’t help but always notice all the differences between them; she loved taking risks. Her brother did not. Lucille could brush off any flirtations with ease, while her brother would crumple up into a flustered mess. Francis could cook.  
 She could not.  
 Oh how she envied him right now. With the water for her spaghetti over-boiling on the stove right now and getting scorching hot water on the off button, she was mentally cursing herself for not having asked her brother to teach her how to whip up a decent meal sooner. Grabbing a nearby towel, she did finally manage to turn off the stove without burning her hands. But that still left her with no meal to serve, while her date would arrive in about half an hour.   
 “Alright Lucille, play it cool. You might not have anything to eat, but that’s alright. You have a half an hour to fix this, and your brother is right next-door. Just go ask him to help you! It’ll be fine! Ivan won’t even be able to tell who cooked it!” She stopped herself there before getting too far. A nervous chuckle left her as she realized she had been talking to herself again; a habit she had picked up on from watching her brother walk back and forth through the room whenever something went wrong. But she did have a point there. Francis didn’t have anyone over today (she knew from them unfortunately sharing a family schedule on their devices), and he did always love to cook and spend time with her. It was a brilliant idea!

 Soon enough she was knocking on her neighbor’s front door, hoping for him to hurry along and open the door in an instant. She didn’t like waiting. And yet wait she did. A minute passed. Then two. Keeping close check on her watch, it took Francis a whole five minutes to open the door. Five minutes he could have better spent cooking, she thought.  
 “Francis! Dear brother of mine, it’s been a while since we’ve spent some quality time together! Please, I was gonna ask you if you could come over to my house for the evening just to talk, you know?”  
 “Lucille, I can tell you need something. You haven’t asked me to just come over to visit for nothing in years. So just cut to the chase and tell me what you want.”  
 Luci was surprised at her brother’s rather blunt phrasing. “Oh, well, you see, I was actually in need to ask you to help me with a little something…” She paused, glancing to the side “Can you help me with cooking?”

 No matter how blunt her brother tried to be, he had always had a soft spot for his on family. Lucille was setting the table as he cooked. She would have to thank him for his help later on. She glanced at the clock; they had about three more minutes to go before Ivan would arrive.  
 “How’s the pasta coming along?” She asked over her shoulder.  
 Grumbling indecipherably in displeasure for a moment, he responded with a simple “Almost done.”  
 Just as Lucille was about to smile to herself about how wonderfully everything was coming together after all, the doorbell to her house rang.

 “Ivan sweetie! I am so glad you could make it–“  
 “Look again.” The voice that responded was too feminine to be Lucille’s boyfriend.   
 Only now did she notice that after pulling the door open in a hurry that indeed it was someone else standing at the door. A lady at that. A lady that looked like she could easily be related to Ivan.  
 “Natalya?” A happy voice rang out from the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, this supposed ‘Natalya’ seemed flustered for a moment. This was indeed all the information Lucille needed to know not only that Natalya was indeed related to Ivan, but in what ways as well: She was her brother’s new girlfriend.   
 “Oh, well, it’s wonderful to see you, Natalya! But please, if I may ask; where is Ivan?”   
 “Sick.”  
 Waiting for more of the answer, that was all that Lucille got. Holding an akward smile, she coughed and took a step back and gestured into the house. “Please, come it! You already went through all the trouble to get here, why not have a bite to eat?”

 “So this is your girlfriend, Fran-Fran?” Luci teased.  
 Before Francis could respond, Natalya cut on in. “Fran-Fran? That’s a cute nickname. You two must be close.”  
 “Well, I’d hope I’d be close with my sister, don’t you think so?” Francis laughed, twirling some spaghetti onto his fork as he looked at the platinum haired lady with nothing but love in his eyes. Lucille could only poke him playfully beneath the table.  
 “You made this?” Natalya asked, poking at her food with her fork. She hadn’t even taken a bite yet.   
“Um… Not exactly. I was planning on making it, but you know, one thing led to another and uh…”  
 A silence passed.   
 “I had to ask Francis for help. I don’t know how to cook.”  
 That might have been the first time Lucille saw the lady laugh. Or at least, as far as Lucille thought the lady could laugh. I was more like an amused exhale of air.   
 “Damn,” Francis seemed entertained as well “It took you less than ten minutes to make this wonderful Goddess laugh. You’re good at this, sis.”  
 “Francis, I’m no Goddess, you flirt.” Natalya seemed happy. Not something that was a common occurrence from what Lucille had heard. She had to admit she felt a little proud of herself.


End file.
